Fairs
by Vanamo
Summary: Cameron takes Thirteen with her to the fair. Thirteen decides to have some fun. Oneshot.


This story has no ties to Options and isn't the story I mentioned, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Set a month after the Season 5 finale, Cameron takes Thirteen to the fair with her. Some swearing, based on my theme park/summer fair experiences. Just a little oneshot. I don't own these characters, Metro Station, or the games operator (but wow, she was hot). Enjoy my super long writing streak while it lasts!

* * *

Cameron snapped her phone shut and sighed. She had gotten a text from Chase that he had forgotten about his clinic duty and would have to skip their night…again. It wasn't even two weeks after the honeymoon, which had sucked, and their passion was already out the window. She had caught the stomach flu three days after they had landed in Australia. Chase spent most of the time that she was puking in the hotel room, surfing, flirting with younger women, and barbequing, which made her nauseous at the very mention –so much for in sickness and in health. Now that she was finally able to eat a meal without feeling queasy, she was ready to pig out. What better place than the fair?

"Something wrong, Cameron?" A voice from behind her asked. She jumped slightly.

Thirteen was watching at her and the younger doctor chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You were staring off into space."

"No problem," The blonde said. Thirteen nodded and made to leave the diagnostics room.

"Hey," Cameron suddenly called out, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Thirteen raised her eyebrows slightly. "No. Well actually, I was planning on going to a club or something. Foreman is coming by to pick up his stuff and I don't want him glaring at me."

"Did you two break up?" Cameron asked, confused. She also didn't like that Thirteen hinting at her self destructive habits again.

Thirteen nodded, smiling triumphantly. "I dumped him. That's what I get for trying to find a gem in the river of shit called men."

"I know what you mean," Cameron said before she even realized it.

"Trouble in paradise?" The younger doctor quipped, sitting back down.

"No, Chase is just working a lot." She said pretty futilely. Thirteen saw right through her and smiled knowingly. "We were going to go to the fair."

"The fair?" Thirteen asked, surprised, "You guys have only been married for a month, are you already tired of the sex every night? Because I guarantee he won't stop."

Cameron rolled her eyes at Thirteen's usual bluntness, "Not everyone has as much infidelity as you, _Remy_."

"I resent that, _Allison_." Thirteen said sarcastically. The mood had lightened considerably.

Cameron suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Do you want to go to the fair with me?"

Thirteen almost choked on the coffee she was drinking. Cameron automatically stood up and held her back and cheek, "Are you alright?"

Thirteen nodded, setting the coffee down. Both doctors blushed when they realized how close they were. Cameron backed up to give Thirteen space to breathe.

"Sure," Thirteen managed.

Let the awkwardness begin.

* * *

Remy Hadley did not do fairs. The time she went to a fair, she was sixteen and forced into a food eating contest. She won, but a lot of large bikers consequently hated her, along with her stomach. And the rides sucked, so why waste 50 bucks when she could go rock climbing or something worthwhile?

Allison Cameron, on the other hand, loved fairs. They were full of fun games and the Ferris wheel was always exciting. She always came home with one of those enormous stuffed animals for Pediatrics and a cheap souvenir from the stands.

"Where do you want to go?" Cameron said excitedly. They could kill about three hours before it got dark.

"Wherever you want to," Thirteen said, trying not to be knocked over by the abundant fat people and running children.

Cameron turned around. "You do like fairs, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Thirteen lied blatantly. "I just want to let you pick."

Cameron smiled again. "I was thinking food first. I'm really hungry."

Of course she was."Ok."

They went over to one of the concession stands and Cameron ordered greasy French fries. "You don't want anything?" She asked when Thirteen didn't place an order.

"I don't want anything I'll have to start wearing my baggy jeans for." The brunette said as they sat down under a nylon tent at a red rubber picnic table, among buzzing flies and spilled ice cream cones.

Cameron stopped mid-fry. "Are you calling me fat, Thirteen?"

"What?" Oh damn. "No, I just hate fair food." Her cheeks were turning pink, she could feel it.

"I know, it's nasty, but you only appreciate it once a year. Come on, have a fry." Cameron offered her the one she was about to eat.

"Cameron, I-"

"Come on!"

A brilliant idea came to her just as she was about to give in.

"Okay," She said, a smirk slowly forming on her lips. "But I get something in return."

"What kind of something?" Cameron asked skeptically.

Thirteen thought for a moment. "Sometime tonight, I'll do something completely audacious and you can't do a thing to stop me from doing it. In exchange, I'll get rid of those fries in less than 10 seconds."

Cameron's mind raced. What pranks could you pull at a fair? Make someone go on the Bucking Bronco? That wouldn't be very fun, but her curiosity won her out. "Fine, I'll time you."

Thirteen smirked. Two years had turned the House-like manipulation tables in her favor. Cameron set her cell phone's stopwatch and the younger doctor got ready. "Okay, go!"

Thirteen immediately stood up and tossed the fries in the trashcan behind her.

"Let's go." She grinned. Cameron's jaw dropped.

So that's how it was, huh? Fine, two could play this little game.

* * *

Cameron _loved _roller coasters. She'd done her fair share of thrill seeking, and loved the adrenaline rush she got every time. She'd get Thirteen before Thirteen got her.

"The line is so long!" The brunette whined. "It'll be sunset before we get on this thing – it's around the bend for god's sake."

"Patience is a virtue," Cameron chimed.

"That I was not born with," Thirteen replied in an equally sing-song voice. They stood there, shifting their weight from foot to foot among the teenagers with piercings, super short miniskirts and the like for ten minutes before they actually saw the ride.

"Cameron?" Thirteen said meekly.

"Yes Thirteen?" She said mockingly.

"This goes upside down." The brunette pointed up to the loops as the line started moving again.

"Of course it does, silly." Cameron said, taking her hand and leading the younger doctor up the metal stairs. "You aren't scared are you?"

"No," The color drained from her face as the maintenance man came and made sure they were fastened in and wouldn't fall to their deaths.

The robotic voice said the usual about keeping your hands and feet in as the locks automatically fastened. Thirteen could feel her heart racing, and her body was ignoring her command to calm down. It was one of those rides that spun you in a loop while going upside down and every other direction. In other words, she was going to kill Cameron when the got off.

The ride gave a lurch, and she clenched her eyes shut and squeezed the handlebars tightly. She hated upside down rides, but she hated losing more.

Cameron, on the other hand, wasn't paying a much attention to the ride as she was to Thirteen. She looked terrified. The blonde felt a pang of guilt, but both of their emotions were wiped blank and replaced with screaming as the ride rocketed forward.

* * *

After the little stint with the rollercoaster, Thirteen was even more determined. She had a plan, and it started with the funhouse.

She loved funhouses. Mirrors never seemed to fool her, and it was funny watching everyone bump into each other. What many people didn't expect was the slide. Every funhouse had one, and pushing Cameron down it would be her revenge. She found it amusing in itself how determined the both of them were to mess with each other at a fair. House had taught them well.

A clown ushered them in after a group of children with their parents waiting outside. Thirteen got behind Cameron and she pretended to walk into as many mirrors as Cameron, when she was really following the fire escape arrows. She got a look at the slide of to one side and they staggered towards it.

"Come on!" She dragged Cameron along, who was laughing at all of their grotesque reflections. They stumbled up the stairs to the top of the funhouse.

"Damn!" Cameron shouted in warning, but too late. For a split second, they were looking into each other's eyes, and then they went headfirst down the slide together.

The younger doctor groaned as she landed on the ground with Cameron on top of her. It took them a minute to stand up – they were still a bit dizzy from the rides of hell.

"You okay?" Cameron asked, brushing dirt off her shirt.

"Yeah," Thirteen managed.

Damn it, strike two. She'd get her next time.

* * *

It was getting a little darker, and they both agreed on the spinning rides that stayed exclusively horizontal. The line was short and it was always fun.

They hopped up into the seat like the other passengers. Cameron got in first so she sat on the inside. Thirteen locked and bolted them in and there was a moment while the ride worker walked around to make sure everyone was secure.

"Why did you ask me to go to the fair with you, Cameron?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron hadn't been expecting the question, therefore didn't have an answer ready. "I, uh, just figured it'd be fun."

Thirteen nodded. "Yes fairs are fun, established fact, but it's in town for another week. You could have gone with Chase then, so why did you want to go with me?"

"Are you regretting missing out on the dirty dancing, cocktails, and drugs you could be doing right now?" Cameron fired back.

Thirteen sighed as the employee made sure they were secure and walked back to start the ride. They started spinning in threes while going in a circle. What they always forgot, of course, were the sharp left turns the ride made, sending Cameron into Thirteen every ten seconds.

Cameron tried to scoot back away, but if she kept at it for the whole ride, they would end up with very bruised shoulders. She settled for holding the younger doctor's arm while they watched the surrounding attractions' lights and sounds fly by.

When the ride stopped, Thirteen let Cameron sit back up before unlocking the door and climbing down. She held out her hand to the blonde.

"Not really, no," She said softly.

Cameron smiled and took it.

* * *

The sun was setting and the lights were becoming increasingly brighter around them. Laughter, screaming, classical carnival music, and at one point Thirteen swore she heard Metro Station's Shake It all mixed together.

They rode a few more rides, including the Merry-Go-Round ("It's a classic!"), the swings (which were actually pretty fast), a mini rollercoaster that didn't go upside down, and the mini drop zone. Neither woman had wasted nearly enough money, so they decided that fair games were in order.

They ignored the cat calls and ushering over until they found one they both liked – the water gun game with a pretty 20-something operator.

"Want to play, ladies?" She said with an accent.

"Where are you from?" Cameron asked as she and Thirteen took their seats. A little boy also hopped on a stool next to them.

"South Africa," The woman replied. "Not an accent you hear everyday, huh? First one to the top gets their pick of a prize. Ready?" All three players nodded.

A buzzer sounded and three jets of water squirted out at the red and orange targets. After ten seconds, a loud dinging was heard and Thirteen looked up to see her light flashing. She smirked at Cameron.

"What prize, love?" The blonde woman asked.

Thirteen looked at the array of stuffed animals and pointed to a large blue bear. The woman used a rod with a hook to get it down and handed it to Thirteen. The young doctor stood up and gave it to the teary little boy. A wide, mostly toothless grin broke out on his face.

"Jasper," A man behind him, presumably his father, said, "What do you say?"

"Thank you," He said sweetly. Thirteen smiled back at him.

"That was nice of you," Cameron told her once the boy was out of sight. "I'm going to get some more tickets, okay?"

Thirteen nodded and watched her go.

The game woman observed the whole interaction. She pulled down another teddy and handed it to Thirteen. "I'm not supposed to do this, but it's our secret, alright?"

"Oh, no, you don't have to-"Thirteen started, but the woman cut her off.

"You need to give her something, it's proper." She said knowingly. "But if it doesn't work out, I'm off tomorrow."

Thirteen raised her eyebrows at the thinly veiled flirting, but smiled all the same. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," She waved goodbye and met up with Cameron as she finished buying the tickets.

"Hey," The blonde greeted.

"Hi," Thirteen said with a sly grin.

"What's with the look?" Cameron asked as they started walking.

Thirteen revealed the plush bear and offered it to the older doctor. A wide smile formed on Cameron's face. "How'd you get another one?"

"That chick was flirting with me." Thirteen explained.

Cameron felt a definite pang of jealousy, but didn't give it voice. Instead, she intertwined her fingers with the younger doctor's. It was now nightfall, and the true intensity of the lights lit up both of their face in colors they only dreamed about.

"Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel?" Cameron asked softly.

In all the noise around them, Thirteen barely heard her, but she nodded. Anything including her and Cameron holding hands was a definite yes.

* * *

The line seemed to go very fast. Thirteen helped Cameron into the car and the brunette sat down next to her.

"You're supposed to sit on the other side." Cameron said as the doors shut, pointing to the pictures showing how to keep the gondola balanced.

Thirteen's breath hitched as they started moving. Cameron turned slightly to get a better look at her. "Are you scared?" She asked.

Thirteen looked down at the beautiful lights above them as they stopped at the highest point. Along the horizon was the outline of Princeton and behind them the stars seemed so bright along with the full summer moon.

"Only the first time," She whispered before leaning in and kissing Cameron softly on the lips.

She pulled back after a few seconds – some of the best seconds of her life – to gauge Cameron's reaction.

"Was that your 'audacious something'?" Cameron breathed.

Thirteen nodded before Cameron captured her lips once more.

They both agreed that they should do fairs more often.


End file.
